


Несколько рейтинговых сказок

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Сказки, написанные по мотивам народных и авторских сказок





	1. И беседуя приятно

Царевна, чье тело они таскали туда-сюда-обратно, и не подумала пригласить на свадьбу братьев, которых объедала добрых полгода, что Кондрата раздражало неимоверно.  
Поэтому, когда в очередном караване ему попался свиток со сказанием, он сначала не поверил своим глазам, а теперь по вечерам валялся на лежанке и зачитывал историю вслух, снабжая едкими комментариями. Братья, особенно старший, Николай, сначала шипели, ругались, требовали не оскорблять молодую царицу, которая была прекрасно осведомлена об их лесном убежище и в любой момент могла натравить солдат. Но вечернее чтение было традицией, и долго возмущаться они не стали.  
— “Перед утренней зарею братья дружною толпою выезжают погулять, серых уток пострелять”, — нараспев произнес Кондрат кусок текста и собрался было читать дальше, но замер.  
Владимир, тоже залезший на печку, навалился сверху, его рука на заднице изрядно отвлекала Кондрата, но тот не собирался сдаваться и для большей уверенности прочитал следующий кусок про себя, старательно шевеля губами.  
— И что ты там увидел такого страшного? — спросил Владимир на ухо, и Кондрат понял, что неудержимо краснеет.  
— Вот, смотри. “Руку правую потешить”.  
Братья переговаривались тихо, стараясь не привлекать внимания остальных. Владимир даже закашлялся от еле сдерживаемого смеха.  
Да, младший, Иван, был падок до того, чтобы “потешить правую руку”, ну, или если хотел растянуть удовольствие, то и левую.  
Не сговариваясь, все похабные картинки из разграбленных караванов братья отдавали ему. В комнате младшего собралась целая коллекция цветных и черно-белых рисунков, в которую они иногда заглядывали взять почитать что-нибудь перед сном. Иван никогда не отказывал, но жутко злился, если изображения возвращали в пятнах.  
Кондрата бросило в жар от мысли, что милая, беззащитная царевна подсматривала за тем, как Иван ласкает себя, запершись в комнате, а потом спешно стирает следы, случайно попавшие на рисунок. В тот момент у Вани особым спросом пользовалось изображение обнаженной пышногрудой брюнетки, которая даже на незаинтересованный взгляд Кондрата была гораздо фигуристей и привлекательней тощенькой бледной царевны.  
— А ты дальше, дальше посмотри.  
— “Сарацина в поле спешить”, — послушно прочитал Кондрат.  
Девица была не только глазастой, но и обладала неплохим слухом. Ждан как раз вернулся из очередной поездки к своему ненаглядному сарацину, которого, так сказать, “спешил” года три назад. Притащил раненого, отдавать отказался, поселил в своей комнате, лечил и обхаживал. Когда смуглый сириец пришел в себя, то начал помогать по хозяйству, готовить, а по ночам стонал в комнате Ждана так, что братья колотили в стенку и требовали быть потише. Когда сарацин замолкал, начинал стонать уже Ждан. Стонать жарко, сладко. Кондрат был даже ему благодарен, так как именно в одну из таких ночей Владимир пришел к нему в комнату в первый раз.  
Полтора года Ждан и пленный сарацин изводили богатырей по ночам, пока Николай не уговорил вернуть пленнику свободу.  
С тех пор Владимир уже пять раз ездил к южным границам, и каждая следующая поездка была длиннее предыдущей.  
— "Иль башку с широких плеч у татарина отсечь", — тихо прочитал Кондрат следующую строку.  
— А что он на тебя так смотрел? — басовито прогудел Владимир в ответ.  
— Вcё хорошо, Володя, всё хорошо, — успокоил Кондрат, стараясь не дать Володе стянуть с себя штаны.  
— Читай уже дальше! — возмущенно сказал Николай откуда-то снизу.  
— А что читать? Там дальше ничего интересного.  
Владимир улыбнулся, как сытый кот, а Кондрат понял, что читать сейчас точно не сможет. Потому что, пользуясь тем, что снизу не видно происходящего на лежанке большой изразцовой печи, Владимир ласкал его рукой. Ладонь скользила по члену, заставляя Кондрата отвлечься от чтения и закусить угол подушки.  
— Как ничего? А что тогда Кондрат так примолк? — настаивал на своем Николай.  
Он явно догадывался, что наверху происходило недозволенное, но уличить братьев не мог.  
— А дальше эта девица начинает распинаться о том, как мы ей дружно предлагали замуж за нас выйти.  
— За всех разом, что ли?  
— Хоть за кого, но она гордо отказалась.  
Николай сплюнул. Ему царевна действительно понравилась, и отказ сильно расстроил старшего брата. Только свататься он ходил один, клятвенно пообещав набить морду каждому, кто сунется следом.  
Тихо всхлипнув, Кондрат кончил, испачкав Владимиру руку, а себе штаны.  
— Он мне не верит, — укоризненно сказал мучитель. – Читай, что ли, дальше.  
С тяжелым вздохом Кондрат продолжил вечер выразительного чтения. На братце он отыграется позже.


	2. Шелест

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> бабушка Метелица, Песочный человек

Раз-два-три, раз-два-три.  
Шелест листьев.  
Раз-два-три – перезвон бубенцов в голове.  
Дорога, пересыпанная песком, уходит далеко в никуда.  
Кто пойдет по такому пути – Песочный человек?  
Раз-два-три – бесконечность.  
Песчинки падают из часов, выстилая путь.  
Засыпает снегом дорогу от горизонта до края земли.  
Выстилает песком.  
Ковыляет прочь из дома бабушка Метелица.  
Тихо сыплются крупинки из прорехи в мешке Песочного человека.  
Они встретятся на середине пути, окрасив все вокруг алым.  
Песочный человек порежет пальцы о кромку наледи.  
Бабушка Метелица возмутится песком, встретившимся ей на дороге, – станет больше неба. Дунет, разнося вокруг кровавый багрянец.  
Крови много. Странно, что в Песочном человеке ее столько. Он надувается, как ярко-алый мыльный пузырь, а когда он лопнет, то все вокруг будет снесено водоворотом его крови. Его памяти.  
Исчезнут следы на песке.  
Исчезнут цепочки в снегу.  
Закат.  
Дунет бабушка Метелица.  
Вздохнет, замерев, то, что было Песочником. Покроется сетью кристаллов, стоящих согласно данному свыше порядку.  
Один к одному. Второй к третьему.  
Вздохнет бабушка.  
Заберет с собой вьюги да метели и пойдет обратно. На свой край земли. Думать, что в следующий раз заштопает Песочнику его мешок.  
Песочник оттает и свалится на дорогу. Впитается в землю, очистит себя от крови. Вернется тем, кем был, и возьмет песок, чтобы уйти к дому.  
Далеко, под диском, который называется «сон», есть вода, у которой нет ни края, ни дна. Она отмеряет время всплесками волн и вздохами приливов.


	3. Королевство роз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Принцесса роз  
> бладплей

Стены дворца всегда давили на нее. Опускались тяжелыми сводами, мешали дышать.  
Всегда хотелось вырваться за пределы, за ограду. Туда – к холмам, реке, звенящему по рельсам трамваю. Как можно дальше.  
Чтобы скинуть с себя сжимающий виски венец, роскошный бархат сковывающего каждый шаг платья, снять браслеты, шипами впивающиеся в запястья и щиколотки, оставляя узор шрамов.  
Просто познать тайну танца среди луговой травы, восторг слепящего солнца, пусть оно и опаляет лицо, сжигая в пепел сухой листвы.  
Так, как пишут в книгах.  
В других книгах. Не тех, что ей положено читать.  
Но она не имеет право на свою свободу. Она – принцесса королевской крови и должна пройти обряд, хочет этого или нет.  
Да, ее готовили с детства, рассказывая с легкой завистью и восторгом о том, как будет.  
Он достанет свой, инкрустированный каменьями нож. Закатное солнце окрасит полумесяц лезвия багряным.  
Обязательно, это неизменная часть ритуала, лезвие должно поймать на себя солнце.  
Потом он вытянет руку и отрубит себе палец в доказательство того, что клятва нерушима. Вечна.  
Она должна будет встать перед ним на колени и прикоснуться к обрубку губами, чувствуя, как его кровь разъедает кожу, течет в глотку, капает на грудь.  
Он должен быть сильным. Ждать, не дрогнув, пока древняя магия ритуала пробудится и затянет рану.  
Клятва на боли.  
Клятва своей сутью, обещанием. Если таков залог, то какова будет расплата?  
Говорят, если нарушишь клятву, то кольцо шрама на отросшем пальце откроется заново, и истечешь кровью.  
А у нарушившей клятву невесты точки ожогов, узором украшающие шею и грудь замужней женщины, вопьются в плоть, прожгут ее до самого сердца.  
Есть отчего в ужасе метаться по коридорам, боясь замереть хоть на миг.  
Свадьба – через три дня.  
Через три дня она станет уродом, таким же, как ее мать.  
Пусть девушки специально срезают кусочки кожи, чтобы казаться старше, она никогда не хотела этой судьбы и этой боли.  
А потом настанет первая брачная ночь.  
Он зайдет в комнату, разденется, стараясь не беречь травмированную руку.  
Потом – снова достанет нож.  
Им нравится это.  
Всем мужчинам нравится это.  
Девушки постарше хихикают, обсуждая, каким будет первый раз. Что больно будет недолго, потом привыкнешь.  
А ей хочется бежать без оглядки, потому что в кошмарах к ней приходит ее нареченный. Вместо лица – темнота, да и не интересны ей глаза, брови губы. Взгляд прикован к блестящему лезвию.  
Лунный серп для кровавой жатвы.  
В ужасе она хочет спрятаться, но долг заставляет лечь на постель, расставив колени.  
Во сне нет боли, а она не знает, как это бывает на самом деле, и не знает, что будет дальше. Всегда просыпается в холодном поту в этот момент, и то, о чем другие говорят с восхищением, вызывает животный ужас.  
Но она должна будет пройти этот путь.  
Три дня.  
Всего три дня солнца, света, движения.  
Потом на долгое время она застынет, причудливо изогнувшись посреди главного зала, его лучшим, самым изысканным украшением.  
Сначала будет томительное ожидание. Потом тело покроется волдырями, они набухнут, вскроются. Распорют плоть молодые побеги, устремляясь ввысь. Посреди зелени юной листвы спрячутся бутоны – те, что раскроются алым, в цвет платья. Все будут смотреть на нее, на то, как она стоит в нелепой позе, застыв подставкой для молодых цветов.  
Лепестки поблекнут и осыплются, выстилая мрамор шуршащим узором. На их месте появится сокровенное. Шаг в новую жизнь. Коробочки с семенами, среди которых, как знать, окажется и новая принцесса. Но это будет много позже. Они должны сначала созреть, налиться цветом снаружи и чернотой семян внутри. Ее дети.  
Только когда созреет и упадет на землю последний плод, она сможет снова быть собой.  
Говорят, что рождение меняет. И, быть может, она будет нервно мерить комнату шагами, надеясь, что потомство будет достойным, и ей разрешат понести в следующий раз.  
В это не хочется верить еще больше.  
Не с ней, не про нее.  
Ее положению, красоте, богатству – завидуют все. А она хотела бы превратиться в пепел. Чтобы ее подхватило ветром и она стала частью мира. Хочет свою судьбу.


	4. Театр кукол

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карабас-Барабас/Буратино  
> спустя годы Буратино превратился в настоящего человека и встретился со старым врагом в новых декорациях.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: все персонажи являются совершеннолетними, BDSM (порка), нонкон

Когда самый страшный кошмар становится явью, можно испытать что-то похожее на удовлетворение: "Началось".  
То, чего боялся больше всего на свете, оказывается не пустым детским страхом, а гнетущей реальностью — затекшими руками, усталостью в спине, пересохшим горлом.  
Картинная темнота ожидания и беспамятства медленно сменяется неярким светом.  
В луче прожектора пляшут пылинки, прямо впереди — пустой зрительный зал с рядами кресел: некоторые выломаны, некоторые изрезаны.  
Не догадаться сложно — он оказался в заброшенном здании театра.  
После пожара его не стали восстанавливать. И теперь, как и много лет назад, Буратино с бешено колотящимся сердцем стоит на сцене. На этот раз почти счастливый от того, что зрительный зал — пуст.  
Тяжелые шаги узнаваемы даже через столько лет.  
Голову не повернуть, ведь связан, но размеренная неторопливая поступь наводит ужас одним звуком, отражающимся от стен.  
Подошедший замирает рядом.  
Буратино не видит лица, но, будучи уверенным в догадке, презрительно роняет:  
— Что, так и не наигрался в театр?  
Хочется гордо вскинуть голову, но крепление, наверняка ошейник, мешает пошевелиться.  
Стоящий рядом человек несколько раз делает глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. От этого намерения быть спокойным у Буратино сжимается сердце.  
Когда Карабас выходит из себя, то делает глупости, его можно подловить и обойти, но сейчас, если он будет пытаться сохранить рассудок, делать все расчетливо, шансов на спасение нет.  
— Как я мог играть, если ты отобрал всех моих кукол? — произносит Карабас, вставая так, чтобы пленник мог легко его рассмотреть.  
Буратино кажется, что он изучает похитителя отстраненно.  
Он не постарел за прошедшее время – или сам Буратино вырос, и теперь не все взрослые кажутся стариками?  
Складки в углах рта стали глубже, но как бы Карабас ни пытался быть безучастным, в глазах горит все тот же огонь. Стремление подчинить себе, унизить, уничтожить, смять.  
— Я старался для тебя. Ты ценишь?  
С удивлением Буратино чувствует, как его рука поднимается вверх. Ладонь замерла прямо перед лицом, и легко рассмотреть широкий кожаный браслет, к которому был прикреплен то ли трос, то ли стальной прут.  
Грубые пальцы Карабаса скользят по этому пруту, лаская.  
— Спасибо Тарабарскому королю. Ему очень понравилась эта забава. Одно движение пальцев — и марионетка начинает танцевать. Правда, это весело?  
Карабас действительно покачивает перед носом Буратино коробочку, похожую на пульт, и перемещает рычажок. Отзываясь на это действие, Буратино поднимает вверх вторую руку, тоже закрепленную в хитроумном устройстве.  
Все тело приходит в движение, взрывается болью в затекших мышцах.  
Он пытался сопротивляться, пытался запретить двигаться рукам, ногам. Не сгибаться в спине, не поворачивать голову, но все напрасно. Тело, повинуясь приказам, танцевало странный, безумный танец, причудливо изгибалось, послушно выполняя приказы, а потом — замерло по стойке смирно.  
— Посмотри, как ты тяжело дышишь. Даже немного вспотел.  
Карабас чуть растягивает слова, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. Пусть он говорит шепотом, но в акустике зрительного зала каждое звучит четко и ясно.  
Буратино с трудом сдерживает вскрик, когда Карабас касается виска, стирая каплю пота.  
— И каково это — быть человеком? Тебя больше не бросишь в очаг, чтобы развести огонь. Молчишь? Жаль, что зал пуст и твои друзья не увидели этот великолепный танец. Кстати о них.  
С удивлением Буратино понимает, что может наклонить голову.  
Снова по телу ползут мурашки ужаса, ведь ни руки, ни ноги больше не принадлежат ему.  
Лезвие ножа ловит на себя свет лампы и прячется в темноте.  
Снова остаются только звуки: на этот раз — треск разрезаемой ткани.  
По обнаженной коже отчетливо тянет сквозняком, извечным спутником театральных подмостков.  
Когда последние лоскуты одежды падают на пол, Карабас делает шаг назад. Вся его фигура выражает откровенное любование и бахвальство.  
— Ты вырос... Совсем вырос.  
Ощущение предельно странное.  
Ошарашенный, Буратино смог бы сказать только то, что у Карабаса очень грубая, шершавая кожа на пальцах. От этого прикосновения к паху кажутся более чувствительными.  
Пришлось снова закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть ненавистное лицо, но от голоса и рук не скрыться.  
— Скажи мне, кто был первым? Признайся. Красавица Мальвина? Или ты утешил Пьеро? Может, это Арлекино было скучно, или преданный Артемон оказался очень старательным другом? Они все хороши на свой лад, ведь так? Каждый из них. Каждая из моих кукол совершенна в чем-то своем.

"Ты тоже — совершенен на свой лад", — добавляет Карабас про себя, наслаждаясь тем, как лицо пленника заливает краска.  
Юноша, покорный чужой воле, распятый как марионетка. То, о чем Карабас мечтал долгое время. Деревянный человечек, игрушка – теперь уже с живым, податливым телом, покорная кукла.  
Ощущение власти пьянит и дразнит пониманием, что проигрыш в сражении оказался победой в войне.  
Хлыст, как живой, сворачивается кольцами и трясет своим хвостом, прося прикоснуться к тонкой человеческой коже.  
Сначала щелкнуть по полу, привлекая внимание, а потом показать, на что способен.  
Первые удары совсем легкие: кожа ласкает худые плечи, оставляя тонкие розовые полосы.  
Главное — не увлечься, выдержать ритм, постепенно увеличивая силу ударов. Рука не устанет от тяжелой рукояти.  
Уже очень давно не испытывал упоения от рассматривания распятого перед собой человека.  
Тонкие полосы вспухают, наливаясь бордовым. Шрамов не останется. Мастерства Карабаса хватит, чтобы не вспарывать кожу, уродуя ее. Рисовать хлыстом приятнее на чистой, не обезображенной шрамами спине.  
Буратино не дергается больше, пытаясь вырваться, не скулит от боли. Кисти безвольно обмякли, он уже просто висит в креплениях.  
Значит, пришло время, и можно отпустить уже себя. Отложить в сторону хлыст, обойти своего пленника.  
Чуть приподнять пальцами его лицо и, видя пустой, бессмысленный взгляд, позволить собственному жару подняться из паха — выше, захлестнуть с головой. Распустив завязки штанов, ласкать себя, понимая — что сам стал и зрителем, и директором этого моноспектакля.  
Если чуть надавить на нижнюю губу, то Буратино приоткроет рот. Можно протолкнуть внутрь пальцы, смачивая их.  
Немыслимый выбор: снять пленника или оставить связанным.  
Замешкавшись, Карабас решает пока не убирать крепления.  
Просто обойти связанного и осторожно, не резко, наклонить Буратино вперед, заставить его, покорного приказам с пульта, чуть шире расставить ноги.  
На заднице багровеют следы, и, отбросив осторожность, Карабас наваливается сверху. Расслабленное тело принимает его легко, полностью впускает в себя. Легче, чем хотелось бы Карабасу, но сейчас достаточно и такого, пассивного участия.  
Приспосабливаясь к нему, чувствуя, как он, не желая этого сам, меняется в ответ, пропуская глубже.  
А если это первый опыт? Если Карабас — первый наслаждается этим телом, ведь недаром Буратино так покраснел.  
С рыком Карабас притягивает Буратино на себя. Плавные, почти осторожные движения сменяются резкими толчками.  
При каждом движении кожа краснеет еще больше, и Карабас разрешает себе провести кончиками пальцев по плечам, надавливая на следы. Вычерчивать их заново, уже не хвостом хлыста, а собственной кожей. Чувствуя их жар, который передается по пальцам в собственное тело.  
По ним можно даже провести языком, вцепиться в плечо зубами, сдирая раненую кожу. Чувствуя привкус крови.  
Буратино сейчас все равно, он даже не вздрагивает, находясь в другом мире.  
Привкус крови заставляет двигаться еще быстрее, терзая безвольно висящее тело.  
Пришло время расстегнуть ошейник. Теперь голову Буратино можно запрокинуть, схватив за горло. Выкручивая его тело, чувствуя, как под ладонью бьется жилка на шее. Так просто было бы сдавить ее сейчас, чтобы, Буратино очнулся, забился в бесполезной попытке вырваться.  
Но Карабас остановится сам, упиваясь властью над собственными желаниями.  
Довольно пьянящего ощущения от прикосновений к тонкой коже на шее, а когда ладонь понимается выше — жара послушно приоткрытого рта, принимающего пальцы с полной готовностью.  
Возбуждение от сбывшейся мечты слишком сильное, и Карабас кончает, чувствуя, что Буратино сейчас полностью в его власти.

Одевшись, Карабас отстегивает пленника. Тот скоро придет в себя, и задерживаться не следует.  
Измазав пальцы в вытекающей из задницы сперме, Карабас удовлетворенно растирает ее по губам Буратино.  
Ничего не соображающий юноша втягивает пальцы в рот, проводит по ним языком, видимо, пытаясь понять, что это.  
Наблюдая за этой почти осознанной лаской, Карабас чувствует, что сейчас снова начнет возбуждаться.  
Нет, на первый раз довольно.  
Целую одежду Буратино сможет выбрать из остатков реквизита, а если захочет снова найти своего мучителя, то найдет способ.  
Прихватив управляющее устройство и хлыст, Карабас быстро покидает заброшенный театр. Дебют Буратино в этой роли определенно удался.


	5. Чего хочет девушка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> зачем на самом деле Русалочке так хотелось получить человеческие ноги

Отослав Флаундера, Ариэль придирчиво всмотрелась в зеркало.  
Его рама потемнела от времени, причудливый узор разъела морская соль, но главное – отражающая середина стойко сопротивлялась и времени, и воде.  
Конечно, отец бы разозлился, узнав о находке, но русалке казалось, что именно в отражении этого матового стекла она прекраснее всего.  
Поверхность отразила улыбчивое лицо, рыжее облако волос и красивую высокую грудь. Ариэль прекрасно знала, что, как и другие дочери морского царя, она хороша собой. Многие русалы засматривались на нее, один – широкоплечий красавец – все норовил подарить жемчужину или провести ладонью по хвосту. На его лице было написано, что он готов ждать, когда для принцессы придет время нереста, столько, сколько потребуется.  
Джулиус был прекрасен – мускулистые руки, рельефная спина, мощный хвост. Все в нем было гармонично, но...  
Ариэль крепко зажмурилась и провела по груди ладонями, задевая соски.  
Дочь морского царя, нарушая правила, часто выплывала на поверхность. Ее манили звезды, воздух, шум человеческой жизни; по крайней мере, так считал Флаундер – поверенный девичьих тайн.  
Это была красивая полуправда. Да, Ариэль была бы не прочь пройтись по камням, погреться на солнце, станцевать. Но истинная причина страстного желания получить ноги была глубже и страшнее.  
Почти год назад она видела пару на берегу. Укрытые ночью, мужчина и женщина думали, что их никто не видит, а тихий вздох Ариэль потонул в плеске волн.  
Женщина бежала по песку. Сначала Ариэль показалось, что ей нужна помощь, что догоняющий мужчина хочет ее обидеть, но когда он догнал ее и повалил на песок, то Ариэль услышала только счастливый женский смех.  
Они долго катались по песку. Первое, о чем подумала тогда Ариэль, что песок набьется в волосы, но пару не смущала такая мелочь.  
Чем больше Ариэль вспоминала происходившее, тем более странно себя чувствовала. Ей было будто холодно. Пальцы чуть дрожали, соски сжались, став твердыми, но по животу разливалось приятное тепло.  
Тогда из укрытия ей было не очень хорошо видно, поэтому момент, когда они оба разделись, Ариэль пропустила. Но сладкий стон сказал ей больше, чем показало зрение.  
Женщина лежала на спине, а мужчина, опустившись, приник лицом к месту, где сходятся женские ноги. Она лежала, призывно согнув колени, приподнимала навстречу бедра.  
Ариэль было мучительно завидно и тогда, и после. Потому что как она ни терла, ни давила на место, где начинался хвост – приятно не было. Чешуя была слишком жесткой. Совершенно не такой, как кожа.  
Ариэль ласкала грудь, вспоминая, как та пара перевернулась на песке и женщина, обнимая себя так же, как обнимала сейчас себя Ариэль, оказалась сверху. Она двигалась, сидя на бедрах своего спутника. А он, обняв ее, задавал ритм.  
Если бы сейчас свою принцессу увидел Флаундер, то начал бы сильно ругаться. Ведь он не знал ее самой постыдной тайны. То, что она подсматривала за людьми – плохо, но недавний поступок был во сто крат хуже...  
Вспоминать было и стыдно, и жарко. Ариэль исступленно ласкала свое тело, надеясь, что сможет добиться какой-то точки. Финала. Пусто не такого яркого, как испытала та женщина на берегу, но чтобы ощущение, нарастая, дошло до пика.  
Все переменилось в другую ночь.  
Море было довольно бурным, а ветер – резким и холодным. Боясь замерзнуть, люди предпочитали отсиживаться дома. В такие ночи Ариэль могла сесть на выступающий из воды камень и петь. Море вторило ее пению, голос подхватывало ветром, относило далеко, до самых скал на другом конце гавани, и, отразившись, он возвращался обратно, делая песню богаче и чувственней.  
Ариэль пела долго, любуясь горизонтом. Местом, где небо и вода встречались, сливаясь в объятиях.  
Мужчину она заметила не сразу. Он брел к берегу, а потом, не останавливаясь и не раздеваясь, так же медленно вошел в воду.  
Волны не могли сбить его с ног, поэтому он брел по мелководью все дальше в океан.  
Ариэль замерла тогда, всматриваясь в него. Люди обычно раздевались, чтобы плавать. Или, наоборот, использовали лодки, чтобы не замочить одежду.  
Этот же просто брел, не разбирая дороги.  
В воду Ариэль скользнула рыбкой, как сказал бы Скаттл.  
Отмель обманчиво казалась ровной и гладкой. Там, где воды было больше, чем по пояс человеку, вода скрывала множество ям, попав в которые, легко было утонуть. Но люди, зайдя по пояс, обычно отрывали ноги от дна, Ариэль видела. И им не грозило коварство моря.  
Она подплыла тихо, но мужчина вряд ли бы заметил ее и при свете дня.  
Еще один шаг – и он бы ухнул в водяную пропасть, неловко вскидывая руки. Или, наоборот, с пустым безразличием во взгляде так бы и пошел ко дну.  
Ариэль было не интересно ни то, ни другое.  
Инстинкт самозащиты отступил на второй план, ведь тут она была в своей стихии. Человек не смог бы причинить ей вред.  
Крепко зажмурившись, Ариэль потянула за шнуровку, чуть спустила брюки. Хотела было стянуть их до конца, но человек поймал пояс, придерживая. Он так и стоял, зажав в кулаках спущенные под водой штаны.  
Ариэль сначала открыла один глаз, потом другой. Прямо перед ее лицом было место, где сходятся человеческие ноги. Но оно было не гладким, как она думала раньше. Посередине располагался небольшой отросток, похожий на странную толстую водоросль, окруженную водорослями поменьше. «Волосы», – поняла Ариэль, всматриваясь. Они плавно качались, обрамляя это непонятное украшение человеческого тела. Не удержавшись, Ариэль прикоснулась к нему пальцем.  
Мужчина, который должен был бы отпрянуть в ужасе, только покачал бедрами в стороны. Видимо, он был совершено пьян, и его не пугали странные прикосновения под водой.  
Задумавшись, Ариэль снова провела по отростку пальцами, потом, осмелев, взяла в ладонь.  
От прикосновения произошло чудо. Толстый короткий обрубок стал больше, более упругим. Стал уже напоминать распускающийся цветок на жирном стебле. Повинуясь прихоти, Ариэль провела тогда по нему рукой.  
Дальнейшее было страшным и пугающим одновременно. Она совсем забыла, что у этой странной части человеческого тела есть еще и хозяин. Мужчина ловко поймал ее за прядь волос. Ариэль хотела было вырваться, но тогда ей было бы больно. А так — просто ее прижали лицом к месту, где сходятся человеческие ноги.  
Это не было неприятно. Вкус был странным, обильно сдобренным соленой морской водой. Ариэль провела по отростку языком, попыталась, играя, втянуть его в рот. Мужчина держал руку у нее на затылке, не давая отстраниться, но и не толкаясь вперед. Хотя Ариэль прекрасно помнила, что когда тот, другой мужчина был с женщиной, они оба яростно двигали бедрами навстречу друг другу.  
Тогда Ариэль было скорее любопытно. Она проводила по отростку губами, ласкала его языком. Сейчас же только от одного воспоминания пересыхало во рту и, Ариэль провела по губам собственным пальцем, как до этого гладил ее отростком человек. Жар накапливался в теле, распирал, не находя выхода. Ей хотелось снова ощутить этот странный горьковатый привкус.  
В следующий раз она не будет отстраняться и полностью распробует выпускаемую мужчинами жидкость.  
Если бы у нее были ноги, она могла бы расставить их, впуская мужчину в себя. Она была уверена, что у женщин есть специальное место там, где сходятся бедра.  
Выпустив белесую жидкость, мужчина тихо натянул штаны, чудом не свалившись в подводную яму, развернулся и пошел в сторону берега. Ариэль же была предоставлена самой себе и новым знаниям.  
С тяжелым вздохом Ариэль прекратила посасывать палец и надела лиф.  
Русалы мускулисты и прекрасны, но у них нет столь привлекающего ее отростка. Ариэль нужны были ноги и человек, за которого она смогла бы выйти замуж. Потому что все же Ариэль была принцессой, а мужчина смог бы увидеть ее полностью обнаженной только после свадьбы.


	6. Будь смелым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> король (Кракабен), мальчик-слуга (Мойл), замок на восток от солнца, на запад от луны  
> постканон к норвежским сказкам "На восток от солнца, на запад от луны", "Зеленый рыцарь", "Жених из леса".

– Слышишь, Восточный ветер, слышишь?  
– Слышу, Западный ветер, слышу... – рассыпается в опадающей осенней листве ответ брата.  
– Слышишь, Южный ветер, слышишь?..  
– Слышу, брат мой, Западный ветер, слышу...  
– И ты слышишь?..  
– И я слышу... – басит, разбрасывая снег, Северный ветер.

И я слышу, прошептала беззубым ртом старуха. Она отложила яблоки и свистнула заливисто в два пальца.  
Перед ней мигом встал прекрасный конь. Мазнул гривой по старушечьему одеянию, и она превратилась в девочку.  
Вскочила девочка на коня и помчалась к далекому горному хребту.  
– Опять молодишься?.. – растрепал ей волосы Южный ветер.  
Ничего не ответила колдунья приятелю, только рассмеялась.  
Они ехали долго-долго и, наконец, приехали к горе, которая закрывала половину неба. У самого подножья горы ютилась ветхая изба.  
На крыльце сидела старуха, занятая своей пряжей.  
Только подъехала девочка, как старуха вскочила и обернулась юной девушкой.  
"Ты слышала? Слышала?" – зашелестела трава.  
Это Восточный и Западный ветры ластились к колдунье.  
– Цыц, охальники, – оттолкнула ветра средняя сестра. – Пора в путь.  
Сестры отправились в путь. К горе, которая выше самого неба.  
На самой вершине этой горы отдыхал ее преданный страж – Северный ветер.  
На порог встречать гостей вышла не древняя старуха, а женщина средних лет. Только завидев прибывших, она отложила свое мотовило и крикнула:  
– И я слышала, сестры!  
Каждый из них услышал, что не сбылось пророчество.  
Незваный гость нашел дорогу в замок, который лежит на восток от солнца, на запад от луны.

***  
Прохладным весенним утром его величество король Кракабен выскользнул из дома, оседлал любимого коня и отправился куда глаза глядят.  
Жить дома больше не было ни малейшей возможности. Скоро вернется домой сын с молодой женой. А учитывая, что образ этой девушки, переодетой врачом, все еще стоял перед глазами, стоило убраться подальше. Не разрушать же сыновье счастье? А с государством мальчик справится. Уже... уже не мальчик.  
Мысли у его величества были невеселыми, но солнце начало пригревать, конь уверенно переступал копытами, а чайка летела по небу, будто указывая путь.  
Долго ли, коротко ли, но решил король передохнуть. Спустился с тропы к самому берегу реки. Оглянулся назад – а за спиной гора до середины неба, будто и нет пути, по которому он из замка шел.  
Кракабену стало неуютно, но он считал себя достаточно храбрым человеком и решил не обращать внимания на такие мелочи, как невозможность вернуться домой.  
Река весело журчала между камней. Даже последний ледок уже сошел.  
Рядом с руслом в маленькой полусухой протоке бился лосось – чешуя так и сверкала между камней.  
Король уже прикинул, что эту рыбину и руками поймать можно. Провизии-то в дорогу он взял, но свежая рыба будет вкуснее вяленого мяса.  
Тут лосось посмотрел на его величество совершенно не рыбьим, а разумным взглядом.  
– Помоги мне выбраться, я тебя отблагодарю.  
Кракабен поднял взгляд – чайка продолжала кружить, наблюдая сверху.  
В говорящих рыб можно верить, а можно и не верить. Но если принять во внимание, что его собственный сын на свидания бегал через книгу, то рыбине следовало помочь.  
Поймать лосося удалось не очень грациозно, но несколько слов, не иначе, как волшебных, пусть и ругательных, помогли выпихнуть его на глубокую воду.  
"Ветта два будет", – с легкой грустью подумал Кракабен и полез в сумку за сухарями.  
Отдохнув, он тронулся в путь.  
Конечно же, следом за чайкой.  
Хотя несколько раз тропа становилась настолько отвесной, что было страшно за коня. Если бы он переломал себе ноги, то Кракабен достал бы эту птицу и переломал ей крылья.  
Чайка определенно услышала адресованную в небеса мысль и дальше вела более приличными дорогами.  
Новая тропа шла по берегу моря. Было ветрено, а камни шевелились, как живые.  
Король с трудом нашел пещеру, чтобы на ночь укрыться от ветра. Но хорошо поспать не удалось. Скала будто ворочалась и вздыхала. Пришлось выйти к самой воде, чтобы чуть издалека посмотреть на то места, где остановился на ночлег.  
Камни действительно шевелились.  
"Тролли", – с ужасом понял король, но отступать было поздно. Его заметили.  
Как показал остаток ночи, и с троллями можно договориться, главное – не отказываться помочь.  
К рассвету Кракабен сложил три каменные пирамидки. Тролль был слишком грузен и никак не мог правильно уложить плоские камушки, чтобы через несколько ночей из них появились маленькие тролли.  
Подув на ободранные пальцы, хмурый и невыспавшийся король поехал дальше.  
Хромающий северный олень вызвал на лице Кракабена почти обреченную улыбку.  
Остатки мази от ушибов он извел на животное, надеясь, что оно впоследствии проявит хоть каплю благодарности.  
Задумываться о том, что с ним должно случиться, чтобы потребовалась помощь лосося, тролля и оленя, искателю судьбы не хотелось.

***  
Мойл с грустью посмотрел на догорающий дом. Конечно, его хозяин был садистом и скотиной, каких поискать. Но каждый вертится, как может. Это был для юноши единственный дом, где его никто не осмеливался дразнить за смазливую внешность и где кормили досыта.  
Теперь посреди леса полыхало пламя, облизывая кроны сосен, опаляя кусты вокруг. О чем думали крестьяне, разводя огонь, – непонятно. Хорошо, что несколько дней подряд шел дождь, и безумный лесной пожар не начнется.  
Сейчас Мойл чувствовал жар огня и слышал радостные крики, которые только иногда прерывались треском.  
Дом не обрушился, продолжая стоять странным светящимся украшением. Но если раньше он блистал так в закатном солнце, то теперь это был последний парад красок.  
Юноша опустил ветку и попятился на несколько шагов.  
Слуга без господина – что ему теперь делать?  
Пояс приятно оттягивали спрятанные монеты, и к разбойникам Мойл бы не вернулся ни за что на свете. Черт их знает, на что они способны сейчас, когда над ними больше нет жесткой руки.

Мох пел под ногами, ветер заботливо отводил ветки от лица.  
Тревога ушла, уступив место странному, пьянящему счастью и твердой уверенности в том, что все наладится.  
"Будь смелым, но не будь безрассудным", – прошелестело в ветвях. Значит, волшебная птица спаслась, и день от этого стал еще ярче и солнечней.  
Мойл не помнил, сколько он шел по лесу. День и ночь перестали сменять друг друга, силы не убавлялись. И Мойлу казалось, что он идет без сна и отдыха уже очень давно.  
Наконец он вышел к холму, на вершине которого стоял странный замок.  
Шпили устремлялись к самому небу, рядом бежал чистый ручей. Картина была достойна кисти художника.  
Юноша хотел было уже выйти из леса, но услышал шум.  
Оказалось, что рядом молоденькая девушка рубила лес.  
– Ты кто? – сверкнула глазами девица.  
– Да так, гулял мимо, – улыбнулся Мойл, забирая у девушки топор. – Что, у вас нет никого из мужчин в замке, что ты сама дрова рубишь?  
Девушка задумалась, а потом ответила, медленно подбирая слова.  
– Я ведьма, служу в замке, что на восток от солнца, на запад от луны. Дороги в этот замок закрыты, так что будем считать, что ты тут оказался не просто так... А мужчин... мужчин действительно нет. Все разбежались. Уж очень хозяйка замуж хочет. Только нос у нее – во! – быстро оглянувшись, девушка показала какой нос у главной ведьмы.  
Мойл даже присвистнул от удивления.  
– Только смотри, теперь тебе не уйти отсюда, пока не станет ясно, зачем пришел. А если ты не хочешь жениться... – удостоверившись, что Мойл в испуге замотал головой, девушка продолжила, – то тебе лучше переодеться в женское платье. Скажу, что ты новая служанка. Как раз личико смазливое, за свою сойдешь. Девчонки меня поддержат.  
– С чего бы это? – удивился Мойл, поправляя пояс.  
– Мужской руки все равно не хватает. Ну, дрова нарубим, воды притащим. А если починить что надо?  
– Чинить умею, не вопрос. Только как тебя зовут?  
– Вот и по рукам. Я Берта. А ты – лови.  
Берта быстро сняла с себя фартук, и он на лету превратился в простое крестьянское платье.  
– Переоденься тут, и пояс свой припрячь. Не стоит его с собой брать. Я пока попробую тебя от щетины на щеках избавить, а то волосатая служанка – это перебор. Ты не против?  
Мойл был совершенно не против. Он ошалел от напора юной ведьмы и послушно ушел в кусты переодеваться.  
Берта что-то пробормотала себе под нос, а потом поинтересовалась:  
– Ну как? Щеки проверь!  
Из-за кустов раздался сдавленный всхлип.  
– Что еще такое? Что скулишь?  
– Волосы... Их теперь везде нет...  
– Тоже мне, нашел горе. Ну, перестаралась чуть, – хмыкнула колдунья. – Одевайся и пошли. Доберемся до замка. Покажу нашим. Нормально, а не волшебно, переоденем – и поведу к хозяйке знакомиться. Да не тушуйся ты... Все будет хорошо.  
Мойл выбрался из кустов, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть. В платье он чувствовал себя неуютно. Одобрительный удар в плечо от Берты уверенности не добавил. Разве что синяк поставил.

***  
Сморенный тяжелой дорогой Кракабен заснул прямо на лошади. Глаза он открыл уже на великолепной постели.  
Король сладко потянулся. Еще бы, на такой чистой простыни он не спал очень давно, казалось, целую вечность.  
Если тут так же и кормили, то стоило остаться подольше.  
Но, к великому огорчению Кракабена, трапеза была омрачена видом хозяйки дома.  
Это определенно была ведьма. Масляный взгляд в сочетании с огромным носом придавал лицу совершенно особенное выражение.  
Недолгий разговор сразу расставил точки над "i".  
Ведомый судьбой, он попал в этот гостеприимный дом, чтобы составить семейное счастье одной очень робкой, скромной, но во всех смыслах выдающейся особы.  
Учитывая, что в этом замке даже смазливых служанок не наблюдалось, король загрустил. Чтобы его подбодрить, хозяйка сказала, что свадьба будет послезавтра, а обратной дороги из ее уютного жилища все равно нет.

Неудивительно, что, выдержав положенный показ владений, Кракабен сослался на усталость с дороги и заперся в комнате.  
Естественно, заснуть не удалось, и, естественно, замок оказался нашпигован тайными ходами.  
Служанка, проскочившая в комнату, оказалась смазливой, но плоской, как доска. Король, уставший от прелестей невесты, был этому только рад. Но от более тесного знакомства девица отказалась, только прошептала на ухо свой вариант спасения и убежала прочь.  
Кракабен поправил ус и решил, что предложенный вариант ему очень даже нравится. А то, что служаночка в обмен на идею попросила и ее вытащить из замка, так как она была обычным человеком, короля не смутило. Если все удастся, то познакомиться поближе они еще успеют.

На следующее утро Кракабен попросил носатую ведьму собрать всех в главном зале.  
Обведя взглядом толпу, он приосанился, вспомнил, что в первую очередь он не жених ведьмы, а глава суверенного государства, и, сделав предельно серьезное лицо, объявил:  
– Супружество – дело серьезное. И хочу я сначала испытать свою невесту. Мне же с ней долго вместе жить, в полной верности. Обласкай губами мой... – он выразительно поиграл бровями, потом запнулся, подбирая слово. – Сук мой. Могучий, между прочим. Чтобы он брызнул тем самым. Живительным.  
Ведьма пошлепала губами, но намека не поняла.  
– Медлем, одним словом, – сказав это, король расстегнул штаны и продемонстрировал окружающим свой корень.  
– А!.. – ответила невеста и облизнула длинным языком губы и кончик носа. – Это дело пустяковое.  
Но как ни старалась ведьма, сук не оживал, оставаясь трухлявой гнилушкой.  
Ведьма так терзала член, что в какой-то момент Кракабен всерьез испугался, что оторвет. Но ничего не выходило.  
От расстройства она позвала на подмогу служанок, но так как все они были ведьмами, то и у них не получалось удовлетворить смертного мужчину.  
– Я вижу, что никто из вас не может пробудить моего горного тролля. Вон там замарашка в углу зала сидит, может, у нее получится? Подойди, девушка!  
Девушка подошла.  
– Сможешь ли ты управиться с моим рыболовным крючком? – спросил король, подкручивая ус.  
– Не знаю, – девушка томно опустила взгляд. – Но я попробую.  
Она встала на колени и не успела толком взять медлем короля в рот, как Кракабен сразу кончил.  
Носатая ведьма со злости лопнула, и все ведьмы в замке разбежались, свободные от удерживающего заклятья.

Король озадаченно натянул штаны и проговорил, ни к кому толком не обращаясь:  
– Интересно, зачем же я спасал лосося, тролля и северного оленя?..  
Мойл, а служанкой был именно он, спокойно пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. Может, тебе потребуется их помощь, когда будешь объяснять своим, каким образом ты будешь жениться на мужчине.  
Кракабен приподнял юношу за подбородок и заглянул глаза.  
– Ну, как-нибудь. Я же все-таки король...


	7. Смерть Кащеева

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кащей/Иван  
> по мотивам мемом Иванушка  
> https://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191678261.htm?oam#more11

Кащей прекрасно помнил момент, когда принял это судьбоносное решение. Ровно тогда, когда от толстенного и ужасно заумного фолианта его оторвал звонкий мальчишеский голос: «Выходи, Кащей, на смертный бой!»  
Хотя, с другой стороны, если уж быть перед собой совсем честным, то тогда, когда выглянул в окно и увидел парнишку лет семнадцати, гарцевавшего под окном на такой же молоденькой каурой лошадке. Лошадка косила блестящим глазом и была бы не против сбежать куда глаза глядят. Дурачок-всадник горделиво сидел прямой как палка в своем роскошном кафтане. Но не вышивка привлекла внимание Кащея. Нет... и даже не красивая — явно заговоренная—уздечка лошадки. И не меч, может, и кладенец. А глаза парнишки: зеленющие, как болото, обрамленные длинными черными ресницами.  
Посмотрев в эти омуты, Кащей поздравил себя с тем, что пропал.  
– Как тебя зовут-то, малец, – выкрикнул он в окно, прикидывая, во что облачиться с одной стороны эффектное, а с другой, чтобы было удобно снимать. Мысль явиться голым была заманчива, но... Кащей несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Выскакивать на парня с «мечом» наперевес не стоило. Еще заикаться начнет.  
В результате, пока визитер набирал в грудь воздух и тарабанил достойный ответ, Кащей определился, что рабочий костюм был наиболее подходящим.  
Ничего лишнего, самый простой покрой, серое с черным — ну и пусть бледнит. Ерунда.  
Судя по краткой вводной, которую гость зачитал, как по бумажке, звали его Иван, был он сыном какого-то местного царька, а пришел за своей невестой Еленой, которую Кащей бессовестно похитил.  
Елену Кащей действительно похищал несколько лет назад. Лет ей было под девяносто, баба она была все еще крепкая, сварливая без меры и повадилась шаркать по полянке с целебными травами в напрасной надежде найти грибы. Грибов там не было, лесные страхи вредную старуху не пугали, а папоротник лучше всего цвел именно на этой поляне.  
Кащей терпел немыслимо долго, целых два сезона. А потом превратил бабу в дерево.  
Характер у дерева тоже был дурным — оно все время ворчало, норовило зацепить ветвями, и иногда, в сильный ветер, жутко скрипело. Срубить растение рука у Кащея не поднялась, тем более что топить такими дровами как-то не хотелось — не деревянных человечков же из них стругать. Еще будут такими же вредными...  
В общем, за последние лет пять он свыкся со старой липой, протоптал во дворе тропинку в обход и не просыпался ветреными ночами от мысли, что рушатся балки.

Любоваться мальчишкой было одно удовольствие, он даже не дрогнул, когда поднялась решетка, и Кащей предстал перед ним во всем своем великолепии. Длинные черные волосы были собраны в хвост, плечи украшал плащ с меховой опушкой, меч Кащей упер в камни перед собой, сложив руки на крестовине.  
– И куда тебе, Иванушка, со мной тягаться? Убью же и не замечу.  
Парень нервно облизнул губы, вызвав у Кащея вереницу приятных и чрезвычайно приятных образов, а потом ответил:  
– Зачем тебе девица? Отпусти ее.  
«Не в бровь, а в глаз», – поразился Кащей мудрости малолетнего нахала. С такими царевичами, которые без охраны по улицам шастают, девицы действительно были без надобности. Иван задорно подул на челку, чтобы та не лезла в глаза.  
Весь вид паренька очень мешал соображать. Кащей постарался сосредоточиться на самом реальном. Например, на губах. Вроде и все прилично, в лицо смотришь, а вроде и соображать можно хотя бы немного.  
– Можно и отпустить. Только просто так ничего не бывает. И денег не предлагай мне, царский сын. Послужишь мне год. Никуда твоя Елена не денется.  
Иван нахмурился, от чего нос забавно пошел морщинками и показал всю подлость и бесчеловечность своей натуры. Он закусил губу, размышляя.  
«Жемчугом зубов», как сказали бы в книге с сальными картинками.  
Кащей был близок к обмороку. Или к изнасилованию прямо на пороге. Можно даже прямо на лошади. Хотя лошадь норовистая, будет брыкаться.  
В подтверждение этой мысли каурая всхрапнула, намекая, что пора заканчивать разговоры разговаривать и переходить к делу. Вернее к овсу.  
– Ну что, пойдешь в услужение? Или боишься?  
Парень еще раз облизал губы, а потом задорно расхохотался, спрыгнул с лошади и ударил шапкой оземь.  
– А и пойду!  
Сделку они скрепили рукопожатием, хотя лично Кащей предпочел бы полноценное объятие и братский поцелуй.

Дальнейшее стало делом техники: Кащей великодушно разрешил Ивану бродить везде, где не заперто, искать свою Василису или Елену сколько душе угодно, но из замка не отлучаться и без приказа под руку не лезть.  
Шустрый царский сын предложил было скрепить договор кровью, но мысль о том, что эти чудесные зеленые глаза заволочет муть безоговорочного подчинения, не радовала Кащея. Он бы предпочел, чтобы парень стоял на коленях с абсолютно трезвым рассудком.  
В первый день Иван ходил как привязанный – ему, словно щенку, интересно было все и везде. Во второй – наоборот, пытался улизнуть, оказаться в одиночестве и... в общем, когда он попытался разведать, не в корнях ли старого дерева хранится Кащеева смерть, то его пришлось спасать. Кащей даже великодушно послужил прослойкой между Иваном и стеной, приняв удар на себя. Иван полежал, прижавшись спиной, с минуту, а потом вскочил весь пунцовый и исчез в направлении своей комнаты.  
Конечно, Кащею бы очень хотелось верить, что покраснел Иван от смущения, но почти наверняка будущий герой был сильно расстроен собственной неудачей. Еще бы, кому будет приятно, когда тебя спасает заклятый враг.  
Но упадническое настроение продлилось недолго. Вскоре уже этот неугомонный баламутил кур на птичьем дворе. Пришлось срочно занимать его делом.  
Следующие три дня Кащей усиленно проклинал собственный идиотизм. Ну да, он ляпнул, что надо в замке помыть полы. Но кто же мог подумать, что царский сын так рьяно возьмется за дело? Вид юноши, стоящего на четвереньках, прогибающегося в спине, призывно отставив задницу, обтянутую штанами, являлся Кащею по ночам. Он был готов грызть подушку и подумывал, что смерть его не в яйце, а в яйцах.  
Когда на следующее утро он увидел, как парень обливается из ведра, то убедился в этом окончательно.  
Следующие пару дней Кащей посвятил изготовлению приворотного зелья. Не то чтобы он не был уверен в своих силах, просто хотелось подстраховаться. Тем более что по сути своей зелье не было приворотным, а только усиливало возбуждение. Заодно, поразмыслив, Кащей приготовил свежую порцию смазки. Она чуть холодила пальцы и приятно пахла.  
К сожалению, эксперимент пришлось отложить. Маленький гаденыш умудрился простыть. И пока Кащей был занят, совсем расхворался.  
Сначала Кащей страшно разозлился, что пришлось лечить Ивана, но потом решил, что в этом была своя прелесть – парень привык к рукам, не зажимался уже, когда Кащей был рядом. Хотя, стоило признать, что Иван вообще мало чего боялся, а уж смутить его работой было невозможно. Он весело и задорно делал все, что ему приказывали.  
Когда Иванушка в очередной раз улыбнулся и, лихо вскочив на коня, поскакал ставить силки на зайцев, то Кащей понял, что пришло время действовать.

К вечеру в спальне была подогрета огромная ванна полная душистой, настоянной на травах воды. Кащей медленно разоблачался, наблюдая за Иванушкой, с которого разом спали вся молодецкая удаль и задор. Он мялся с ноги на ногу, не поднимая взгляд от пола.  
– Ты сам пошел ко мне в услужение, помнишь? – обронил Кащей, опускаясь в теплую воду. Она согревала и расслабляла.  
– Помню, – выдавил из себя Иван и покраснел.  
В свою очередь Кащей тяжело вдохнул и порадовался, что некоторое количество пены все же скрывает, в какой именно помощи он заинтересован.

Робкие прикосновения к волосам нисколько не помогали расслабиться, а только больше возбуждали. Иван, видимо, чувствовал, что Кащей напряжен, от этого сильнее смущался и становился еще более робким.  
– А теперь помоги мне намылиться, – собственный голос показался Кащею чужим: хриплым и надтреснутым. Ивана же он просто вогнал в ступор, пришлось приказ повторить.  
Парень, повинуясь жесту, забрался в ванну, как и был: в тонких штанах и рубахе. Нет, на самом деле Кащей предполагал, что молодцу хватит ума раздеться, но парень двигался настолько заторможено, так пунцово краснел и сосредоточенно закусывал губу, нанося на плечи своему мучителю мыльный состав, что Кащей чуть под воду не ушел.  
Иван продолжал терпеливо намыливать плечи, не спускаясь ниже. Когда Кащей выдавил из себя нечто похожее на «можешь продолжать», Иван посмотрел совершенно не по-царски умоляющим взглядом.  
Лицо Кащея исказила усмешка. Таким парень был неотразим.

Рывок – Иван прижат к груди, смотрит обалдело, а Кащей, не стыдясь, трется об него ноющим от напряжения членом. Бездонные зеленые глаза парня распахнуты в ужасе.  
– Ты обещал подчиняться, – в этот раз фраза, сказанная на ухо жертве, вышла мурлыкающей. Парень затрясся весь, но руку не вырвал. Целовать его в приоткрытые губы было упоительно, и Кащей не стал отказывать себе в этом удовольствии. Иван лежал у него на груди тихо, как мышка, и боялся пошевелиться. Кащей провел по его губам языком и чуть толкнул его внутрь. Иван, послушно приоткрывший рот, кружил голову лучше самого пьяного вина.  
Вода остывала, и из ванной надо было выбираться как можно скорее.  
Они даже не рухнули, когда Кащей взял парня на руки и чуть не поскользнулся, выбираясь из ванны.  
Иван, не сопротивляясь, дал растереть намоченные волосы, не шевелился, пока Кащей стягивал с него рубашку и вытирал грудь полотенцем, но потом, когда его повалили на спину, в очередной раз мучительно покраснел и попытался прикрыть ладонями пах.  
– Сам клялся, никто тебя за язык не тянул, – рявкнул немного раздосадованный Кащей, и парень медленно разжал руки и вытянул их вдоль туловища. Вид его, лежащего поперек постели в мокрых штанах, с крепко зажмуренными от страха глазами был бы комичным, если бы не весьма заметное возбуждение.  
От громкого кащеева рыка стекла протестующе зазвенели.  
Иванушка был бесподобен. Он смущался, отбивался, выгибался дугой. Его вкус и запах сводили с ума. Кащей не смог удержаться и всего его покрыл отметинами. Парень вцеплялся ему в волосы, толкаясь в рот, и судорожно сжимал колени, когда Кащей попытался нанести смазку.  
Только подчиняясь приказу, Иван раздвинул ноги и дрожащими пальцами сам смазал сначала член Кащею, а потом – собственную задницу.  
Приказ «растяни себя», Иван выполнил не сразу, сначала просто не поняв, что от него хотят. Потом заметался по кровати, снова мучительно покраснел, и только когда Кащей насильно раздвинул ему колени, вставил в себя палец, а потом и второй. Тихо вскрикнул, когда Кащей добавил свой, а потом забился, хватая воздух, стоило его чуть согнуть, протолкнув вперед.  
Через несколько минут, мальчишка начал тихо всхлипывать, и ему было разрешено убрать пальцы.  
Иванушка умолял его отпустить, просил, захлебываясь стоном, не делать больше ничего. Кащей ему бы обязательно поверил, если бы после того как он, стараясь не торопиться, вошел, парень не вцепился ему в плечи. А потом и вовсе обхватил ногами, впуская глубже.  
Кащей шептал ему на ухо ерунду о том, какой Иван отзывчивый, какой красивый, какой тугой и горячий. Тот явно не слушал, а просто лежал, обхватив Кащея за шею, и сильно двигал бедрами.  
Сначала Кащей честно думал быть нежнее, но устоять перед разгоряченным парнем было невозможно.  
Особенно, когда тот,едва почувствовав на собственном члене руку Кащея, жарко прошептал в губы: «Спасибо».  
Кончил Иванушка первым, обильно забрызгав их обоих. После чего откинулся на простыни, изможденный.  
Кащей кончил следом.

Следующим утром, Кащей проснулся немного раздраженный, потому что совершенно изумительный сон прервало скрипение старой липы. Открыв глаза, Кащей попытался перевернуться со спины на бок, но ему настойчиво надавили на бедра, удерживая.  
Иванушка залихвацки улыбнулся, сверкнул зелеными глазищами и провел языком по его члену.  
Кащей сдавленно охнул и откинулся, зажмурив глаза.  
– Я же правильно понял, такой службы ты от меня ждешь? – съязвил паршивец, перед тем как снова провести языком.  
Кащей великодушно не стал комментировать происходящее. Правда, если за свои новые обязанности Иван возьмется так же рьяно и с огоньком, как за мытье полов, то кащеева смерть будет скоропостижной, но упоительно приятной. Притянув парня за волосы, Кащей намекнул, что член можно не только целовать, но и просто глубоко взять в рот.


End file.
